Amigas Para Siempre
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Rukia y Orihime hicieron un pacto de amistad, el tiempo las separo, Rukia formo una familia al lado de Ichigo, pero una noche Orihime fue a la casa de Rukia para cumplir su promesa. Mundo alterno. Basado en una leyenda urbana.


**Judith: Konnichi wa aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic jiji espero y les agrade, es una leyenda urbana que encontré por internet y bueno pues me gusto así que decidí hacerla fic, aunque cambie algunas cosas.**

**Érica: Bleach no es nuestro es creación de Tite Kubo, las personajes principales son Rukia y Orihime bueno en especial Rukia, pero no es un fic yuri ¬.¬**

**Alex: bueno si ustedes quieren podemos escribir más fics basados en leyendas urbanas y si quieren recomendarnos alguna en especial seria aun mejor.**

**Judith: si ustedes saben que yo me baso en lo que ustedes quieren aunque todos mis fic salen de mi loca mente pero por eso les digo ¿quieren más fics basado en leyendas urbanas? Bueno ahora que lean el fic me podrán decir ^w^**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Karakura, en el parque de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes una era de cabello anaranjado opaco, un poco alta y ojos grises oscuros, junto a ella se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros azabache, baja estatura y ojos violetas, ambas eran amigas desde que tenían 4 años y desde entonces eran inseparables, ahora contaban con 15 años cada una, su amistad era muy fuerte a pesar de tener caracteres tan diferentes ya que Rukia la chica de ojos violetas era una chica seria pero al mismo tiempo extrovertida, mientras que Orihime la chica de ojos grises oscuros era tímida y callada.

Ese día a Orihime se le ocurrió una idea para que su amistad nunca acabara.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un juramento de sangre?-pregunto alegremente la chica de ojos grises.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco confundida la chica de ojos violetas.

-Sí, mira es por si algún día tu y yo llegamos a separarnos, juramos quela que muera antes de nosotras dos, le irá a avisar a la otra-explico alegremente Orihime.

-Qué tontería Orihime nosotras siempre estaremos juntas-dijo con una sonrisa Rukia.

Pero aun así Orihime no se dio por vencía y siguió insistiéndole a su amiga para que realizaran el pacto, después de 15 minutos de insistencia Rukia termino aceptando un poco asombrada pero divertida.

Así ambas tomaron una navaja con la que cada una realizó una cortada en sus dedos índices de la mano izquierda y sellaron su pacto a la luz de la luna.

Pasaron los años, 15 años para ser más exacta, años en los cuales Rukia había terminado sus estudios, tenía un buen trabajo, tenía un esposo maravilloso que aunque a veces la sacaba de sus casillas lo amaba con toda su alma un hombre de cabello anaranjado, ojos cafés y mucho más alto que ella su nombre: Ichigo, además de que también tenía un hijo maravilloso al cual habían nombrado Kaien que era idéntico a su padre con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran violetas como los de ella.

Hacía mucho que ya no veía a su amiga Orihime, ya que ambas tomaron carreras distintas y desde que tenían 18 años no se volvieron a ver, pero la recordaba cada vez que veía la cicatriz en su dedo índice.

Una noche Rukia tuvo una terrible pesadilla en la cual se veía a ella misma manejando por la carretera cuando de repente un camión invadía su carril y chocaba con su coche.

Se despertó empapada de sudor y justo en ese momento alguien toco el timbre de su casa. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Miro a su marido que dormía profundamente al lado de ella, acaricio los cabellos de su esposo Ichigo y le dio un beso en los labios, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su marido, en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo y preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, se levanto de la cama, tomo una bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que estaba en la entrada, abrió la boca completamente asustada. Que aunque había cambiado bastante la reconoció rápidamente. Allí con la piel terriblemente pálida, ojerosa y una enorme herida sangrante en la cabeza, estaba su amiga Orihime.

-¡por Dios Orihime! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Entra te curare esa herida-dijo completamente alterada Rukia.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-dijo alegremente Orihime.

A pesar de que Rukia trataba de que su amiga entrara a su casa esta no se movió de su lugar.

-He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Rukia. He muerto y vengo a decírtelo-dijo con una cálida sonrisa la chica de ojos grises.

Rukia se quedo sin habla y completamente asustada.

-Ya que la vida nos ha separado, estaremos juntas en la muerte. Te estaré esperando…-dijo Orihime levantando el dedo índice y desapareciendo al instante.

Rukia empezó a notar un dolor persistente en su propio dedo índice, al mirárselo descubrió que lo tenía empapado en sangre, como si se le hubiera vuelto a abrir el corte que se hiciera años atrás... Lanzó un alarido estremecedor y cayó desmallada al suelo.

Al día siguiente, despertó en su cama y pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Encendió el televisor mientras preparaba el desayuno, y lo que vio en las noticias la dejó helada.

-la noche anterior, a las 3 de la madrugada, un camión choco con un coche, y la conductora del auto falleció al instante-dijo el hombre de las noticias.

A partir de aquél día, su vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno. No comía, se olvidaba de recoger a su hijo en el colegio, no rendía en el trabajo... Y todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño, en el cual oía llamar a la puerta, y al abrir veía a Orihime levantando el dedo índice y diciendo "te estaré esperando", tras lo cual siempre se despertaba con un dolor insoportable en su dedo lleno de sangre.

Ichigo, su marido muy preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su amada decidió llevar a su esposa a un hospital para tratar de buscar el mal que acechaba a su mujer, sin embargo los médicos no encontraban ninguna explicación a su malestar ya que al parecer su mal no era físico sino mental y finalmente internaron a Rukia en un psiquiátrico.

Una vez ahí la pobre de Rukia en vez de mejorar solo empeoraba cada día mas, ahora en sus pesadillas veía a Orihime sonriendo junto a su cama.

Una noche, un guardia del psiquiátrico oyó un espantoso ruido de cristales rotos que provenía de la habitación de Rukia.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que la ventana estaba rota, se asomó y vio a Rukia tirada sobre la acera en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y a su lado, en el pavimento, alguien había escrito con la sangre de Rukia: "AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE".

**Judith: waaaa gracias por leer mi fic espero y haya sido de su agrado ^///^ jiji.**

**Érica: si pero un review no nos caería nada mal jiji.**

**Alex: eso es cierto en cerio nos gustaría su opinión para poder ir mejorando.**

**Judith: siiii ustedes los lectores son mi mayor apoyo para seguir escribiendo, si no fuera por sus opiniones tal vez ya ni escribiría ^w^**

**Érica: bueno nos tenemos que ir muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


End file.
